realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Celane Windevryl
Celane, the wife of Dennis Windevryl of Riders of Elvenflow fame, has developed a respectable reputation as a sage in her own right. Together with Dennis, she resides primarily in Waterdeep. However, Celane is far ranging, and owns small offices in various cities in the Realms. She is currently visiting several cities in the Heartlands, with her eye on possibilities in Fellaren-Krae. Celane hails from a long-forgotten, secretive society of elves in the Moonshaes. She demonstrated her incredible intellectual potential at a very early age, and excelled in magical tutelage in her native land. Although Celane herself speaks little of her childhood, Dennis often recounts such tales as how she stunned her master by proving a theory regarding the source of elven magical limits before she could even cast a single cantrip. Celane dreads such stories more than anything, but such is life when one is married to a bard. Speaking of Dennis, the initial meeting between Celane and her future husband was very unromantic and confrontational. At the time, Dennis was caught up in a long running feud between his adventuring band and an evil, malevolent adventuring company known as The Black Legion. Their leader, Amrakal of the Thunder Peaks, had offered the leader of the Riders (Magnus Xavier) the chance to be his apprentice. When Magnus refused, Amrakal became quite offended and informed the Riders to expect much misery in the coming years. True to his word, the Black Legion presented itself as an obstacle at many a turn. A sort of "cold war" emerged, as Amrakal still wished to convince Magnus to willingly join him. However, a little death and suffering for the Riders was considered part of the game. All of this brings us to Celane. For reasons still unknown, she was firmly in the thrall of Amrakal and actively assisting his efforts to dominate the region. True to her own poor luck, she had actually been charmed by the evil mage. When Dennis came too close to one of the Black Legion's schemes, Celane was used to block his progress. She seductively convinced Dennis to lower his guard (not a difficult feat at the time) and rewarded his enthusiasm with a vicious Cone of Cold spell. Clinging to life, Dennis found this whole experience to be surprisingly attractive. He narrowly escaped her wrath, and hurried back to the Riders to boast of the wondrous woman he had just encountered. In further conflict with the Black Legion, Amrakal came to have a small measure of respect for Dennis. Against his nature, he generously removed the charm spell and freed Celane to her own devices. Without a firm grounding in society or a clear understanding of her past, Celane was taken in by Dennis as first a guest and then a steadfast companion. She was slow to trust the Riders, and often encouraged Dennis to leave the group for a safer lifestyle. Nevertheless, she patiently remained in Elvenflow for over a decade. She would occasionally offer the Riders sage advice regarding the outer planes (her primary field of research), but contented herself primarily with raising their three children and her own career. When Dennis finally reconciled with the Harpers, the organization offered him the chance to rebuild and administer the lost Bardic College in Waterdeep. Celane was ecstatic, and Dennis retired from the Riders. Although scattered members of the group will visit from time to time, Celane has made her wishes very clear regarding Dennis and the group: the less association, the better! Unfortunately, Dennis has recently agreed to assist Baish and other Riders against the threat of Tiamat in Unther. How this development will affect his relationship with Celane remains to be seen. Category:Half elves Category:Wizards Category:Diviners Category:Worshipers of Savras